Come Back to me
by PrettyGirlTee
Summary: What happens when Brooke and her Daughter deal with the loss of her husband, or she thinks when she keeps getting flashbacks and a new love interest, but will Her love for a Scott boy remain the same or will she move on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story hope you enjoy

What happens when Brooke and her Daughter deal with the loss of her husband, or she thinks when she keeps getting flashbacks and a new love interest, but will Her love for a Scott boy remain the same or will she move on.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER except Lyla Roe Davis Scott

Everything in highschool takes place

Chapter ONE -I cant see him, but i know hes here

Where's daddy?" Said Lyla Scott, the 4 year old was confused as to why her daddy wasn't home yet, She laid in her bed looking at her mother sad and Confused.

Brooke had told Lyla every time she asked "Baby you know daddy's job is special, He is protecting our country from bad people, he'll be home soon" she said Caressing her daughters cheek, kissing her light brown hair.

Lyla just rolled over away from her mother, she was sick of everyone telling her that, she just wanted her Dady home

Brooke turned the light of in her daughters room and shut the door half way, She looked at the ring on her left hand and felt an ache in her heart

Flashback/

Brooke and Lucas were at the doctors, Brooke was 5 months pregnant, her and Lucas were so happy, today they would find out the sex of the baby they made together

"Ok" the doctor said, then the heartbeat echoed around the room" your Daughter looks healthy" He smiled

Brooke's face lit up, she looked at Lucas and smiled big with tears down her face " It's a girl" she said holding his hands

A tear escaped Lucas's Face "it's a girl" he laughed a little putting his hands around Brooke's Face kissing his Wife.

"I love you" he said in between kisses

"I love you more" she said smiling

PRESENT/

Brooke was bought out of her flashback from a knock on the front door

She walked down the stairs and opened the RedDoor, to find two Men in uniform with Sad expressions on their face, the moment they took their hats off Brooke knew, She knew he wasn't coming home this time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Always Yours

I DONT OWN ANYONE except Lyla

Dont worry about Lucas all will be revelled soon

Please Review

Thank you too the other reviewers from the first chapter, all is appreciated

Flashback/

"Mrs Scott, I'm very sorry but Mr Scott's Unit was attacked and their have been no Survivors" The Man in uniform informed brooke

Brooke froze, she was in shock and didn't know what to say, she just had flashes of past memory's pass through her mind.

Flashback/

Lucas was standing at the alter with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Everyone was their, the church was perfect everything brooke imagined.

The song started playing and in walked Lilly in a cute light pink dress throwing peddles down the alter, after her came brooke in a beautiful White dress she had designed herself.

She thought Lucas looked so Handsome, and that Scott Smile had her weak at the knees.

When he reached her, he took her hand, and told her "Baby you look beautiful by the way" kissing her hand

And then the vows came and brooke could still remember all the words from his mouth but the best part was when he said "I do"

Another Flashback/

They were all at the back to school summer Beach party, brooke was flirting with all these guys, She wanted to be exclusive with Lucas but he had broken her heart and she was afraid, she saw Lucas approach looking sexy as hell.

Lucas smiled " I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, and that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights you're gonna realize it; I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see. Lucas smiled walking off leaving brooke stunned

That was the night Brooke's heart stopped breaking for Lucas and started repairing, he was fighting for her

Present/

Brooke was having all these flashes through her head, she was pulled from thoughts when she heard a sleepy little girl behind her in her little pink Jammie's

"Mommy" Lyla rubbed her eyes and went straight to protective mode when her mother turned around and had tears in her eyes, she got that from her father

Brooke had tears she didn't even know we're leaking she bent down to her daughters eye level, Lyla whipped her mothers tears away

"What's wrong mommy?"she asked

Brooke kissed her head and stood up

She turned to the two men at her door "where very sorry" they said she thanked them and shut the door

Brooke picked up Lyla and hugged her as tight as she could, she still hadn't said anything she just put Lyla back in bed kissed her goodnight and shut the door

Brooke walked in to her bedroom, she shut the door went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower waiting for the hot water to run, when it did she sat in the shower and cried to herself

Brooke lay in the dark in the middle of hers and Lucas's bed, former bed, she couldn't believe he wasn't coming home this time. She texted Haley

Hales: I need you here tomorrow morning please, it's important.

Not the usual happy text she would send because truth be told, she couldn't feel anything, she cried her self to sleep.

The next morning Lyla woke up and knocked on her mothers door, it was locked she thought it was strange she never locked it

She knocked again and no answer, then she heard the front door being knocked on, Lyla flicked her long brown hair out of her face and ran down the stairs

Lyla saw her Aunt Haley through the glass, the four year old unlocked the door

"Hey baby, wheres your mom?" Haley said hugging her niece

"Hi aunt haley, I don't know the doors locked" she said sadly

"Oh ok, well how about you watch some TV, and I'll go see her Huh" haley said turning on the cartoons for the little girl, starting to worry after she got that text Late last night.

Haley walked up stairs and knocked on the door

"Brooke, Hello Tigger" she knocked softly again

Haley got a shock when a Messy Brooke Davis, with tear stained cheeks opened the door

"Oh brooke what happened?" Haley said very worried, suddenly Brooke broke down in to her friends arms

"He's... He... He's not... Coming home,... This time" was all haley could here through Brooke's tears

Haley didn't understand " who Lucas what do you mean?" She said sitting her friend down on her bed

"He's gone" she hugged haley tighter

Haley felt a ache in her heart, did she hear right her bestFriend had died

Haley hugged Brooke for a little while longer, she texted Nathan told him to come over straight away, brooke fell asleep in Haley's lap.

Lyla sat on the stairs, she had been Listening to her aunt and mother, she was so confused even though they hadn't said it she knew he was dead and not coming home, she heard the door bell again, she ran down stairs to the front door

"Uncle Nathan, is my daddy not coming home ever again? Is he in heaven with Grandpa ?" Lyla said sad hugging her uncle

"What? Wheres your mom and haley?" He said worried now, he picked up the little girl and sat with her on the couch

He tried to distract her with cartoons and small talk until haley came out with a few tears on her cheeks

She quickly whipped them away "you must be hungry Huh bug" she smiled at Lyla

"Yeah" Lyla got up and went in to the kitchen and sat at the island

"Hales what's going on?" Nathan said taking her hands

"Uh you want Cocopops or CornFlakes?" She said whipping the tears away, if she looked at Nathan or he hugged her she'd brake down.

"Uh Cocos, please" she said

"Ok, here you go" Haley made the cereal and gave her niece the bowl "why don't you sit in the lounge today" Haley tried to smile

"Daddy says I'm not suppose to" she said

Haley was so close to dropping right their " well today you can" she said

"Yay, thanks aunt Haley" the little girl went back in to the living room to watch her cartoons as soon as she was gone haley walked straight in to Nathan's arms and broke down

"Woah Hales, Haley what's going on?" Nathan said worried kissing her head

"It's...lucas..., he ... His unit was ...attacked... There was no ...survivors" she said to her husband, tears flowing

Nathan was in shock, had he heard her was his brother dead "what?" He said in shock his hole body went stiff

"Brooke.. Got the message last... Night, what are we going to do" she said still crying hugging her husband tighter

Nathan didn't know what to say, so he hugged her tighter, they stood their in each others arms for another few minutes before he spoke "Lyla knows" he said sad

"What? I don't think brooke told her yet, she must of over heard us, what do we say?" Haley said sad

"We let brooke tell her, it's not our place" Nathan said kissing her head again

They both walked in to the lounge and saw the little girl sitting their, eyes fixed on the TV eating her breakfast and she didn't even know her world was going to come crashing down

The next few days past, everyone had been informed and they were stopping by to give their condolences

Haley and Nathan had been great organising everything, brooke hadn't really left her room, after she'd told Lyla her heart broke even more and she couldn't speak to anyone. She felt bad she hadn't really talked to Lyla or comforted her but everytime she looked at her daughter she broke every time, and She kept asking questions brooke couldn't answer

Haley was sitting in the couch holding Jaime, he was devastated his uncle was gone, they had been so close, as they lay on Brooke's couch, Nathan and Lyla laid on the other finishing their movie, they heard a knock on the door

Knock knock/

Haley got up and opened the door to a woman that was also like her mother, she felt heart ache when she saw The little girl next to her, this woman had lost the love of her life and now her son.

"Karen" Haley broke down crying

"Oh haley, I know" Karen said with little tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry, I should be comforting you, I'm so sorry about Lucas" she said hugging Karen

Lilly walked in and hugged her Uncle Nathan, jaime got up

"Nana Karen" she 6 year old smiled running over and hugging his nana

"Jaime, you've gotten so big" Karen said with tear in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't believe her son wouldn't be around to see these kids grow up

"Nana" Karen looked up to see the spitting image of Brooke standing their in tights and a light blue top, she looked in her eyes and saw her sons Blue crystal eyes looking back

"Oh sweety come here, I missed you so much" Lyla ran straight in to her nanas arms

Karen held on tight, not wanting to let go of her granddaughter

"Come inside, I'll put the kettle on" Haley said whipping her tear stained face

After the kids were put to bed, Karen walked quietly up the stairs, she needed to see her daughter in law, she loved brooke like her very own and was properly the one person who understood what brooke was feeling even if brooke didn't.

Karen knocked softly on the White door and walked in, she saw brooke sitting at her Vanity looking down at a letter in her hands

"Oh brooke" Karen said

Brooke turned around, she immediately broke down at the sight of the older woman who was like a mother figure to her

"Karen I'm so, so sorry" brooke said Looking away

Karen walked over and put her arms around the young girl

"Do not be sorry, you and Lyla gave Lucas the best days of his life, don't you ever be sorry, he would be proud of you and Lyla, he loved you two, you were everything to him" Karen said tears leaking at the corner of her eyes

"Thank you Karen, for being here, how do you do it, how do I get trough this? I'm not as strong as you" brooke said tears rolling down her cheeks

They both moved over to the bed, Karen put her hands on Brooke's and took a breath "you will get through this, you are Brooke Davis Scott" she said making sure to state the Scott part "you have enough strength in you to fight this pain and hurt, you are the strongest person I know, you have come further then anyone I know, you just have to wait it out, and let the pain heal, for your sake and Lylas, because even though it won't fully heal, it will mend slowly because he will always be with you, in your heart and in Lyla I already see it, when she talks, she speaks with passion like he did, and when she reads she does that thing when she can't read the word, Lucas use to do it too, they kink their eyebrow up, but don't forget brooke he will always be with you" Karen smiled

"Thank you" brooke smiled hugging Karen

"Get some sleep, it's gong to be a big and Emotional day tomorrow and we need our strength" Karen said hugging brooke

Karen left, there was no way brooke was getting any sleep, but she'd try

It was 2am and brooke was still awake, she rolled over and looked to the other side of her bed, it felt cold and empty she missed waking up to Lucas or when he'd just stay awake with her and talk to her for hours

She finally couldn't handle it, she got up and walked in to her closest she needed to find them, she looked everywhere until she saw the box and opened it containing his letters to her and Lyla when she was pregnant.

Lucas started writing his love letters to brooke again. She looked at the first one

"Letter 30 I love you Brooke Davis" it read on the front of the letter

"Steinbeck wrote Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always.

A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone.

A belief in each other and the possibility of love.

My dearest PrettyGirl, I'm so glad you decided to give me another shot, I promise I won't screw this up again, I'm sorry i didn't say everything I needed to before but now I want you to know everything, have everything

Have my whole heart because that's what you deserve. I will always Love you Brooke Davis no matter what. Thank you for giving us another shot, your love is all I need, and if in 10 years from now we're still together broke and living on the streets or where apart I'll know in my heart you'll be home to come home too then I'll be happy because I would have you, and that would get me through anything.

Always yours Lucas xoxxx"

% Tomorrow is the Funeral what will happen, who will return stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I need you

I dont own anyone except Lyla

Thank you guys so much for the reviews i love them

Im going to be putting some spoliers up on my instagram so follow SOPHIABUSHINSPIRED and stay tuned

Today was the day, the Funeral, everyone had been around the house. brooke still hadn't been down stairs, Karen and Haley had organised all of the Funeral, brooke did fell bad she hadn't really helped but she couldn't find the strength everyone talked about that she had.

She lay in her bed, playing with her ring finger, she looked down at the gold band

FLASHBACK/

Brooke was waiting on Lucas's porch of his childhood home, it was 11pm and cold, she sat their waiting for him to arrive back from the river court, when he did he smiled when he saw her sitting their waiting for him, they had only been going out for a few months, but Lucas wanted to know everything about her, she was so much different to what people thought

"Hey cheery, what's up? It's late" he smiled sitting next to her, taking her hand in his

Brooke gave a fake smile "I'm not sure if we have a problem, or I have a problem, in a nutshell you're you and I'm me and " she was cut of by Lucas

"What's this about?" He said pulling her face to face him

"It's just you're the first great guy I've ever dated and that scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before, ok, but I do now, and I " she was cut of again by Lucas

"I give a rat's ass about you too" he said Smiling then kissing her

Brooke just smiled

Another FLASHBACK/

Brooke and Lucas were walking in the rain well yelling, through a storm

Lucas Turned around "The Truth is I care about Peyton" he said yelling over the rain

Brooke was more pissed "Then what is the difference?" She said throwing her hands up

Lucas couldn't believe her how could she not know "The Difference? The Difference is that I love you brooke, I want to be with you not Peyton" he said frustrated

"But Why? I need to know why?" Brooke said walking a little closer, Rain pouring down her face

"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."

"Ok" He smiled

"You did good" Brooke smiled kissing him passionately

That night was the most exhilarating night, Brooke and Lucas didn't just have sex, they made love passionately in her apartment

PRESENT/

Brooke laid on their bed, she could still feel his soft hands caressing her face, and how gentle he always was with her, the light that shone throw her apartment window and the heat lighting that she loved pounding on the roof and windows.

A tear escaped

It was now 10am and brooke was sitting at her vanity, haley and Nathan were downstairs helping Karen with Lyla. Lyla, she still hasn't really spoken to her daughter or anyone for that, she did fell bad but she just couldn't see her yet cause that meant Looking in to her little blue eyes and seeing Lucas and it broke her heart

Downstairs, Lyla was sitting at the table drawing, she looked sad, her long brown hair laying nicely down her back in place, she had a little black dress on and her silver bracelet her daddy bought her that was in graved with My littlePrettyGirl on it, she loved it and always wore it

Jaime and Lydia were outside playing, while Haley and Nathan were inside organising things, Nathan walked over and sat down next to Lyla

"Hey whatch ya drawing?" Nathan said to his niece

"It's a picture of me, mommy and daddy" she said not looking at him

"It looks really good" he noticed she wasn't looking at him which meant she was sad, because brooke does it too

"Hey your daddy would of loved this" he said smiling at her

"How do you know" she spat

"Well your daddy loved you, and I know that any father would love anything his kid does for them, you know your daddy loved you so much, I remember when he found out about you"

FLASHBACK/

Nathan was practicing shots at his home, Haley was inside, he heard Lucas and Brooke come through the door

Nathan walked inside to see his Brother and friend sitting talking to haley with the biggest smiles on their face

"So what's up with you too, you look like you won the lottery" haley said making tea

"Feels like it" brooke said under her breath but Nathan heard it

Lucas couldn't contain his happiness anymore he just blurted it out "WHERE HAVING A BABY" Lucas smiled

Brooke hit him playfully "hey I wanted to tell" she pretended to be hurt

"Sorry baby, I'm just so excited" he smiled looking in her eyes

"Omg congrats guys" Haley came around from the island to hug her best friends

"Dude congrats, I'm so happy for you" the two brothers hugged

"Congrats B" he then hugged Brooke

The boys were talking outside, they left the girls to talk

"So you must be happy?" Nathan said taking a shot

"Hell yeah, I mean it's not very good timing where I could go back to base, anytime but I'm so happy, I hope it's a little girl and she looks exactly like brooke, with Dimpls and long brown hair, Ive never been so happy, I love the baby and he or she isn't even here yet" he smiled

PRESENT/

"Really" she smiled

"Yeah, he was so excited to meet you, he loved you from the moment you were told they were bringing you in to this world" he smiled " he will always be with you" Nathan smiled

"Thanks uncle Nathan, he'll be with you too" she smiled

Their was a knock on the door, Haley went and opened it

"Julian, hi thank you for coming, it's been awhile" haley said hugging their old friend

Ever since him and Peyton had broken up and she'd gone back to jake, he'd still remained friends with the group

"Haley it's so good to see you, even under the circumstances" he hugged her back

"Uncle Julian" Lyla ran over, she loved Julian he always played with her

"Hey sweety" he picked up the little girl and hugged her

Brooke was still in same place she was two hours ago, she just sat at her dresser. A tear escaped her cheek, she thought she was over this crying she'd done enough for 20 people

Their was a knock at the door "mommy, you can come out now" Lyla said tapping the door lightly

"I'll be down soon Lyla" she said softly

Their was another knock

"Brooke it's me, Julian" he knocked

She unlocked her door, she was in her under wear. Julian was shocked she looked well put together, her hair was up nicely in a bun, her makeup done, except for the few tears on the corner of her eyes

"Hi julian" she said sad, their was no bubble or happy Brooke Davis anymore

"Brooke I'm so sorry" he hugged her

She hugged him tighter, braking down

He closed the door and sat her down, still hugging his friend

"Everything will be ok" he said running his fingers through her hair

"This is why I don't want to go down stairs, I don't want to see people because every time I do I brake down and I can't look weak in front of Lyla, she's so scared but it makes it worse and I just can't i" she said as Julian whipped her face

"That little Girl loves you brooke, everyone does, she is scared, your

right I saw it as soon as I walked in the door, but she needs her mom, she needs you to tell her everything is going to be ok, and that you love her, and your not weak Brooke your grieving and vulnerable and that's ok, but don't push that little girl out, that's not what Lucas would've wanted right"he said whipping another tear

"Your right julian, she needs me, you always know what to say" brooke got up and went in to her closet

"By the way, your parents are here" julian said smiling as he walked out

"What ok, hey Julian can you tell Lyla to come here please" brooke called out

Julian smiled and went down stairs

"Hey Lyls your mom wants to talk to you" he smiled

"Really ok" she ran up stairs

Brooke put on a Tshirt and then Lyla opened the door

Brooke looked at her daughter, she was beautiful and Brave "and she would change the world some day" she smiled at her words that Lucas had said to her.

"Hi mommy" Lyla smiled slowly walking in

"Hey baby come here for a sec" she said patting down her hand on her bed for her daughter to jump up

Lyla jumped up on her parents bed

Brooke, smiled and pulled her in to a hug

"I'm sorry baby, that mommy hasn't been around, I've just been sad, and I'm sorry we haven't really spoke, but I love you so much, I k is you don't really understand everything thy is going on but someday you will but remember we can get through this together and your daddy will always be with you" brooke smiled and looked at her daughter

Lyla smiled with that Davis grin of hers "I love you to mommy" she hugged her mother again

A few hours past and everyone was heading to the funeral.

Brooke and Lyla arrived with Nathan and Haley

The National Anthem started playing as the American flag was being risen, their were a lot of Soldiers their in uniforms standing around everybody, brooke and Lyla stood their with their family and friends, Lyla was holding her mothers hand as some man in a suit was talking, the funeral was nice, a lot of kind words were spoken, as everyone left leaving Brooke and Lyla standing next to the casket.

The sun was shining, their was a slight breeze in the air, Lyla walked over to the White casket were her father lay, She lifted a flower out of the basket and put it on the coffin. Her mother walked over with her black sunglasses on and stood next to her, she looked up and saw a tear drop under the glasses, and then her mothers shoulders started moving and she realised her mother was crying, Lyla raped her little fingers around her mothers and stood their holding her hand, brooke couldn't help but cry even more, they stood their for another 5 minutes then brooke felt an arm go around her and she was being pulled in to strong arms, Julians arms. Brooke hugged Julian and she felt him hug her tighter, she needed it, he picked up Lyla and held brooke close taking them to his car.

There will a few Time jumps soon, What do you guys think? Julians Back? keeping reviewing and i love the messages.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Box

I still dont own anyone but Lyla

THIS IS STILL A BRUCAS STORY so dont worry about Julian, he is here to help Brooke and Lyla heal. he will be getting closer to brooke but dont panic

Please keep reviewing, Thank you too the others who reviewed, private message me if you want to chat about the story

5 months later

Brooke and Lyla had spent a lot of time together but so had Julian he'd come back every 2nd week or so and hangout with them while he was working in TreeHill, Brooke found it comforting, he was so good with Lyla, and she loved him. Julian was keeping their minds of Lucas for awhile

Today Julian was coming over to take Lyla out for Ice-Cream so brooke could concentrate on the store and her new line, she hadn't been back to work in months and Julian thought it was time, brooke didn't know why she couldn't she just thought she wasn't inspired anymore, Lucas gave her that, and when he died he took it with him

Brooke was sitting in the kitchen trying to work on designs but for the life of her she couldn't draw anything descent, she just kept thinking of Lucas and how much she wished he was here, then she thought of Lyla because he reminded her so much of him, and ten Julian, Woah where did that come from she thought why was she thinking about julian, Lucky the doorbell rang

"It's Open" she called out and in walked Julian and his grin

"Hey brooke, how you feeling?" He smiled

"Better, it's just another day" their was Awkward silence until they heard footsteps running down the stairs

"JULIAN, you ready" she smiled with that Davis grin and those Dimples made anyone smile

"Yeah I am, alright let's go get some ice-Cream, you need anything brooke?" He smiled

"No I'm fine thank you, ok baby have fun with Julian I'll see you later" she kissed her daughters head "thank you julian" brooke smiled

Julian put Lyla in her booster and got in the drivers seat and off they went

"So I thought we could go to the batting cage hit some balls, then get some ice-cream sound fun?" Julian smiled

"Yeah can I get cookies and Cream" she smiled really big, dimples on form

"Of course dude" he smiled

Brooke was still sitting at the counter, she was sick of looking at all the scrap paper thrown every where, lucky the door bell rang again

"It's open" she said throwing another paper on the counter

"Hey tigger" haley walked in with Jaime and Lydia on her hip

"Hey guys, how is my favourite niece, and Godson" brooke smiled taking Lydia from Haley

"I'm your only godson aunt brooke" Jaime smiled

"Well then my only godson I missed you buddy" brooke said giving Jaime a Hi Five

"And how is my little princess LydiaBob" Brooke smiled

"She's great, How's my best friend feeling today?" Haley said putting a box on the counter and her purse

"She is coping the best she knows in work, but it's not doing so good, I've lost inspiration or something I've never had this trouble before I don't know" brooke said playing with Lydia's hand

"Well what usually triggers it?" Haley said taking a peanut out of the bowl in front of her and putting it in her mouth

"Lucas" Brooke's smile faded "and Lyla or anything really I'm not sure" brooke said a little sad

"Well get out of the house and find it, speaking of Lyla where is my little friend" Haley said looking around

"She's with Julian" brooke said playing with Lydia

"He's back? Oh that would be nice for her, she adores him" Haley smiled

"Yeah he's really good with her" a little smile appeared in the corner of Brooke's lips that haley noticed

"Ok, well I have something for you, Lucas's Lawyers dropped me off a box a few weeks ago with a letter telling me not to give you the box until you were ready, well I think you are so" Haley said pushing a white box over to Brooke taking Lydia

"Well we're going to go, I will call you later ok, say bye auntie brooke" she said waving Lydia's hand

"Bye aunt brooke" Jaime smiled waving to his aunt

"Bye buddy" she smiled her eyes darted right back to the box, she didn't know if she could open it yet, a tear escaped her eyes

Julian had a Chocolate ice-Cream in one hand and was holding Lylas hand in the other while she walked along the bleaches at the Batting cages, in her other hand was her cookies and cream ice-cream, she wore little white shorts and a pink top both made by Brooke herself that had C/B on them and her dimples were on full beam

"So how's your mom?" Julian said watching the little girl

"She's ok I guess, she just started drawing again but she hasn't been back to her store in a long long long time" Lyla said her smile fading

"Why not?" He asked

"I don't know, she keeps throwing papers around the house with drawings on them and daddy always said what ever you wrote down must mean there's always something their, so I kept them all, all of Mommys papers, their really good" she smiled again

"Your father was a great guy" Julian smiled

"Yeah I miss him a lot"

"I bet he misses you heaps too" he said

"I think so too, mommy and uncle Nathan always say he's with us, watching over us, so does that mean he can see me now" she smiled

"Only when you want to see him, but he will always be with you" he smiled

Julian took notice of what the little girl was saying "You are very wise for being 3 years old" he smiled

"I'm four silly, nearly five" she said "and mommy always says I'm smarter than anyone she knows" the little girl smiled

"You are indeed, so did you enjoy the cages, you did awesome" julian smiled lifting the little girl down of the bleaches, she had ice-cream all over her face

Julian used his Tshirt and whipped the ice-cream off "yeah I had a lot of fun, can we come back another time pleassssee" she smiled wide

"Of course we can, any time you want" he smiled

They walked off to the car to drive home. When they arrived back, they opened the door laughing, Julian noticed a sad brooke sitting on the couch staring at this white box on the table in front of her

"hey baby have fun? i missed you" brooke smiled at her spitting image

"yeah heaps julian took me to the batting cages and then we had ice-cream" she smiled

"Hey why don't you go play upstairs I just need to chat to your mom" he smiled

"Ok thank you for today Julian" she hugged him

"Your welcome" he smiled letting her go

"Brooke, you ok" Julian said sitting next to her

"I.. Lucas he ah he left me a box" she said confused

"Do you want me to leave so you can open it?" He said

"No I was wondering could you stay, and open it with me" she said looking in his eyes

"Of course" he smiled

Brooke carefully took the lid of another tear escaped her cheek when she picked up his badge, a memory came to mind

FLASHBACK/

The sun was shining brightly through the windows, Brooke's smile was brighter than the sun, but she awoke to find her bed empty, she sat up and saw Lucas packing his bag again, that smile faded

"Hey what are you doing?" She said sad, she knew what he was doing

He looked up and that Scott smile appeared, those blue crystal eyes shining bright

Brooke got up and rapped the purple sheet around her body walking over to her husband

Lucas raped his arms tightly around his wife's hips, giving brooke a passionate kiss, then caressing her face and looking deeply in to her eyes

"I've been called back" he said

"What now? You've only been home for 2 weeks, why now" she complained

"Because they need me" he said

"I need you, Lyla needs you" she said sadly

"I know, and I promise this is it my last trip, next time I'm home will be for Good" he smiled

"Really" she smiled and kissed him again, she was so happy

"Well then I'll do this and then I'll come back to you" he said kissing her again, brooke picked up his badge and gave it to him.

Lucas walked through the airport, in one hand he had Lylas little hand and in the other was Brooke's, he held on tight to his girls hands as they walked

The arrived at his gate, Lucas bent down eye level to his daughters

And held her hands

"I want you to look after mommy for me ok and no I will always be with you, I'll be home in a little while my littlePrettyGirl, I love you" he said hugging his daughter, she gave him a kiss and hugged him tighter

Lucas then stood up, touched his daughters nose, they both smiled at each other, he then pulled brooke in to his chest, she hugged him tighter, tears running freely.

"Come back to me" she said closing her eyes

"I love you pretty girl, look after our little girl, and I'll be home soon, so we can make more trouble" he smiled kissing her passionately again not wanting to let go

After a few minutes they broke apart, Lucas whipped the tears from Brooke's face he picked up his bag and off he went "I love you guys" he smiled and turned around

Brooke held her daughters hand, and watched her husband leave, that was the last time she spoke to him

PRESENT/

Brooke was bought out of her head by Julians voice

"Brooke you ok" he said as he whipped a loose tear from her cheek

"Yeah, this was his badge, it was the last thing I gave him"

She looked in the box again and saw a red Feather, she smiled at how he'd kept it after all these years

Flashback/

Brooke was sitting in Lucas's former bedroom, she'd been moved in for awhile now and loved living with Karen, Lucas still needed to pick up a few boxes, but one thing caught her eye as she was looking for a lipstick she'd lost , she searched everywhere she started looking in his desk draw, when she came across a little box, she opened it and was astonished at what she found

Coasters from their first date at the blue post, A photo from a photo booth they had been on, their 5th date, his heart medication and her red feather from her Halloween costume

She smiled wide at all the things he had kept.

PRESENT/

Yup she looked in the box and their they were, the coasters, the photo booth photo and the red feather in her hands, another tear dropped her cheek

"I think that's enough for now, I just can't believe he kept them all these years" she smiled at julian

"Well they meant a lot to the both of you" he said

"Yeah" she smiled

A few hours past and julian had stayed for dinner then left, brooke was laying in bed listening to the rain, she loved it but then she heard little footsteps and knew someone else didn't

Their was a knock on the door" mommy" Lyla said walking in to her mothers bedroom

"Yeah baby" brooke smiled

"Can I sleep with you, I had a nightmare" she said rubbing her eyes

"Of course baby, jump up" she said pulling the covers back for her daughter to jump in

Lyla did so, she cuddled in to her mother "mommy do you think Daddy is ok?" She said closing her eyes

That was out of the blue she thought "I hope so baby, I hope so" brooke said

"I miss him mommy" she said turning her face to her mothers looking at her

Brooke held her daughter tighter

" I do to baby, and I know he misses you, he loved you so much don't ever forget that" she said rubbing noses with her daughter " let's get some sleep" brooke smiled

" I love you mommy, goodnight" Lyla smiled

"I love you to baby, goodnight" brooke said kissing her head

(((((In IRAQ)))))

Lucas had been on the run for what felt like months now, after his unit had been attacked, he had no memory of what had happened, he woke up and started moving east, he knew people would still be looking for him, he was Attacked again in a small village and left in hospital in a coma. He had no Id and no one knew of him but they had kept him alive for saving men and woman in their village.

Lucas opened his eyes, he was back in TreeHill at his grave, he was confused, he read the headstone which said

"Here lies Lucas

Loving Father, Husband, brother, Son and friend" he started panicking, he then heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years

"Are we really going to do this again Lucas, did I teach you nothing the last time" Keith was their standing next to him smiling

Ok What do you guys think? please review, Lucas is mixed in that world Between death and living again, please give Julian a chance he is only trying to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so im not to happy with this chapter but i will post another chapter tonight, this is just the lead up for the next few chapters please review

I dont own anyone excepet Lyla

Also lucas didnt loose his memory he just didnt know what happened to him, all will be reveled soon

thank you for the other reviews

"Keith" Lucas hugged his uncle, he never thought he'd see him again

Keith hugged his nephew then hit him around the head "Ow what was that for?" Lucas said rubbing his head

"What did I tell you last time we did this, look after your self for the people you love and yourself, but no you had to try be the hero and here we are again" Keith smiled

"I can't help it" Lucas said smiling " so where are we?" Lucas said to his uncle

"Where no where, where in between, where back in TreeHill, but your body is still in Iraq" Keith and Lucas walked out of the Cemetery gates and found themselves back in the small village in a tent

Lucas saw his body, he looked lifeless, their were machines everywhere, but he wasn't breathing on his own, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, he looked really bad

"What happened?" He said scared and Shocked at how bad he looked

"You saved this village from being attacked, you took out the men trying to hunt you down, saved some hostages and now your here, you were in another explosion but this time you can't get up and walk away

"How do I get back?" He said a tear escaping his cheek

"You'll find away" Keith said walking out of the tent with Lucas.

"Luke why did you join the army?" Keith asked

"I'm not sure, to help people. I mean I wasn't helping people or doing anyone good by being in TreeHill so I guess I thought I'd help the country I don't know anymore" he said confused

"Luke you helped a lot of people, you helped Nathan and Haley get back together twice, you helped brooke see another side to herself and her ways, you helped Your mother move on" Keith smiled

"Yeah but they would've been better of without me" he said

"You still don't get it, but you will"

They walked out of the tent and Back to TreeHill cemetery where a young woman was sitting in front of a grave and 4 kids were playing

Lucas looked confused it looked like brooke "Who are these kids"

"Their Brooke's two of them have different fathers, brooke went back to her old party ways and ended up living a life she never wanted, the kids she did want but not the life, brooke married a rich guy her parents set her up with, their was no love, no commitment and she never became a fashion designer , she works at her husbands bank" Keith said watching Lucas

Lucas's heart ached "Brooke, she was destined for great things, how could she not see that" Lucas said sad and angry with himself

"Because you never told her, you weren't there, you and haley never joined the Ravens or cheerleading" Keith said walking behind brooke

"Peyton died? What? How?" Lucas said upset

"Because she was all brooke had, they were each others family, but you never met them Peyton never found herself, her art didn't matter, she had no one, you never helped her find jake, she grew in to even worse depression and then" he looked at the headstone brooke was mourning at

"Come on Luke" Keith said pulling Lucas away, Lucas getting one last look at brooke, he frowned

They walked in to a house, Lucas knew the house, it was Dans beach house, he saw Nathan sitting on the couch with a girl in his lap, making out with her, he got a phone call

"Hey babe, yeah I'll see you soon" Nathan hung up quickly, he lifted the girl of him and quickly picked her shoes and stuff of the floor and pushed her out the door before his girlfriend arrived home

"What's he doing?" Lucas said annoyed

"Just watch"Keith said

"Nathan I'm home" in walked Peyton

Lucas was furious "what's he playing at he's the old" he was cut of by Keith

"The old Nathan, you never became friends or brothers, he never met haley" Keith told Lucas

"Keith can you show me Brooke now?" He said defeated

PRESENT/

"Mommy, can we please go to the store? I want to see aunt millie" the little girl in a white dress said smiling

"Not now baby, I have things to do today" brooke smiled cleaning up the kitchen

"But mommy we haven't been their in ages, pleaseee" Lyla smiled "mommy are you scared?" Lyla said confused

Brooke stopped, she was definitely Lucas's daughter, she was smart, she looked at her little girl and smiled

"I don't think daddy would want us to be scared" Lyla smiled

Brooke bent down to lylas eye level "you are way to smart for your age, you know that, mommy is scared, but you know what I think if I had a little girl to hold my hand I would be ok" brooke smiled kissing her daughters head, because truth be told brooke was scared, she was scared of moving on with her career, her dreams when Lucas wasn't in them

"I'm a little girl, let's go" Lyla said pulling her mother to the door

IN BETWEEN/

Keith and Lucas stepped out of the beach house, on to the streets in front of C/B, he felt a wave of love come over him, he knew Brooke was close, and their she was stepping outside of her black Range Rover, she looked beautiful in her tight jeans and white long sleeve top, Lucas's heart ached, he wanted to reach out and touch her, then out jumped a little girl, her spitting image, it was Lyla he'd missed her so much

"She's grown since the last time I saw her, she looks exactly like brooke" Lucas smiled "She beautiful" he said as he watched them walk inside

"Yeah she is, they both are and if you keep thinking you don't matter to anyone here then that other version of brooke is what will happen sought of" Keith said staring at his nephew

"I miss them so much" Lucas said smiling

"Well this is a good day for brooke, it's actually the first time in 5 months she's been back here" Keith said

"What? Why? She loves her company and store?" Lucas said confused

"Let's watch" Keith said

PRESENT/

Brooke walked up the stairs, holding her daughters hand she breathed out

"It's ok" Lyla smiled up at her mother

Brooke opened the door, and saw millie at the counter, they walked in, brooke was taking it all in every Angle

A memory flashed through her head

FlashBack/

Brooke and Lucas walked hand in hand in to her store, they had many memory's here

"So what do you think?" He smiled

"What do you mean?" She said

"Well I just bought this place for you from my mom, for your new store in TreeHill" he smiled

Brooke was in shock "what?" She smiled

"I bought this place for you to create your designs, for you to find inspiration and because I love you Brooke Davis" he smiled kissing her cheek

Brooke's face lit up and her Dimples shown bright she screamed in excitement "I love you, I love you" she said kissing his lips

PRESENT/

"Hi aunt millie" Lyla said running over to her aunt

"Hey guys" she smiled hugging the little girl and surprised brooke was here

"Hey millie, how's my store going?" Brooke smiled looking around taking it in

"It's good, I'm glad your back" millie smiled, Lyla looked up at her mother and smiled

"yeah me too" brooke smiled

IN BETWEEN/

Lucas smiled at brooke and his daughter, he wished he was there with them he walked closer to brooke and put his hand on her cheek it was like she was staring right at him, she touched her cheek and smiled

"Ok I'm ready to go home" Lucas said to Keith

"Have you learned anything?" Keith said as they walked out of the store back in to the tent

Lucas looked at his body "I need to be home, with my wife, my daughter I need to be there, my family needs me" Lucas smiled

"Wait will I see you again" Lucas said to his uncle

"Well if you do something stupid again that impacts your life maybe, but I will always be with you Luke, I'll be watching over you and Lyla and Lilly and your mom" Keith smiled then he faded away

ok next chapter time jump keep reviewing please also their will be some Brulian action ok dont worry this will end as BRUCAS


	6. Chapter 6

Okay i actually like this chapter a little fun, THIS IS STILL A BRUCAS STORY

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, i love them keep reading, Brucas will reunite soon

I STILL DONT OWN ANYONE except Lyla

Chapter 6

It had been a year since Brooke had been told Lucas was dead, she and Lyla had mourned and we're finally at a good place, they thought of him always, especially when Lyla was a mini Lucas in her Actions and little things she did. Brooke and Julian had been hanging out a lot more without Lyla, brooke didn't know if she was even ready for a relationship but she needed to speak to Julian because she couldn't get his smile out of her head and how kind he was with Lyla.

Lyla came running down the stairs, she was in a white jumpsuit brooke had designed in her new line, she'd been back at work for awhile now, she missed it

"Mommy, when's Julian coming over?" Lyla smiled she adored Julian

"He'll be here soon baby, do you want to help set the table" brooke smiled

"Can we have a floor table tonight outside ? Pleasse" Lyla smiled showing her beautiful dimples that matched her mothers

"Ok then sounds fun, grab the mat and put it down on the deck" Brooke said to her daughter smiling

"Yay, julian will love it" Lyla smiled opening the draw and grabbing the mat out , she opened the doors that over looked the beach and dock where all the boats stayed and set it down, she grabbed three plates and cups and set them up

Brooke smiled at her daughter she was the little romantic like her father, Brooke's heart ached in a good way

Their was a knock on the door and in walked julian

"Julius" Lyla laughed as she ran over and hugged him

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" He smiled messing her hair up as he walked in he looked at brooke she looked beautiful wearing her faded tight jeans and a grey long sleeve top, her hair was up loosely in a bun but their was two strings of hair falling out and she had a little sauce on her cheek, Julian just smiled

"Hey brooke, smells good" he smiled with that Baker grin of his as he walked over to her

"Hey, thanks " brooke said smiling

"How was your flight?" She smiled

"Ah uncomfortable" he laughed leaning on the bench next to her "their was a kid behind me kicking my seat the whole time" they laughed

"That's rough" she joked back

"Julian, want to see my new Shirt, uncle skills bought it back for me from LO" she smiled

"You mean LA baby" brooke smiled

"Yeah that place" she smiled

"Yeah of course dude, show me" he smiled, the little girl ran up the stairs to her bedroom

"She's so funny" he laughed eating a tomato out of the bowl

"Uh hey, wait for dinner, which by the way is outside tonight my friend" she playfully hit his hand

"Okay okay, but you have a little something on your, let me get it" he said as he looked in to her eyes as he whipped the mess of her cheek.

Brooke looked in to Julians eyes she was feeling mixed emotions, julian pushed a strand of hair from her face, he went to lean in when He heard the steps of a little girl coming down the stairs

"Look how cool is this?" Lyla was standing in a basket ball jumper for the LA lakers, the jumper had her fathers number 3 on it and was way to big for her, she loved it

Julian laughed "dude that's awesome" he smiled

"Thanks" she smiled

Brooke walked over and lifted it off her "ok it's dinner time, go wash up silly" brooke smiled she turned around to julian "I was talking to you" she smiled jokingly walking back in to the kitchen

"Come on I'm hungry" julian laughed lifting Lyla off to the bath room

Brooke set the food on the deck, she smiled at the set up her daughter had done, she heard laughter as the door opened

"Wow this looks so good" julian smiled sitting down on the deck

"This view is beautiful brooke" he said looking out to the sunset and ocean

"Yeah we love it" Lyla smiled sitting down between julian and brooke

"We do, ok baby lets eat" brooke smiled at Julian as she sat down

They were enjoying their dinner together, julian kept glancing at brooke and she saw him she smiled every time

"Mommy am I still going to Aunt Haley's tomorrow" Lyla smiled eating her pasta

"Yeah you excited to hangout with naley and Jaime and Lydia?" Brooke smiled

"Yeah uncle Nathan's going to take me and Jaime to the river court" Lyla said happy

Brooke stopped eating, she hadn't been to the river court in a year, she wanted to so badly, but couldn't face it, she forgot Lyla likes to go to her daddy's place, she felt bad she had not taken her but she was glad Nathan and skills had

"Sounds fun" Julian smiled stopping the silence

They finished eating and julian played with Lyla while brooke watched sipping her wine on the couch, they laughed, the sound of Lylas laugh bout a memory to Brooke's mind

FLASHBACK/

"Daddy stop it, I can't stop laughing" Lyla said cuddled in to her father on his bed as he tickled her

Brooke walked in" what is going on in here" she smiled

"Daddy keeps tickling me mommy, make him stop" Lyla said laughing

Her laugh was like Lucas's and it lit up Brooke's world

"How about we tickle mommy" Lucas smiled at his daughter

"No how about we tickle you" Lyla smiled laughing as brooke ran over and jumped on the bed next to Lucas as her and her daughter ticked him

They took a breath and stopped, Lyla lay in the middle of her parents, she was tired from laughing

"Daddy have you finished your next book yet?" Lyla said

"Not yet baby soon" Lucas smiled taking hold of Brooke's hand and kissing it

"What's it about?" Lyla asked curious

"You'll have to wait and see" he smiled

"Anyways what's with the questions smarty pants" he said tickling her again

Present/

Brooke loved their laugh, she then remembered he hadn't finished his book and that made her sad, she was bought out of her head by Lyla

"Ay mommy, Julian smells" she laughed again

"Hey" Julian said pretending to be a fended

"Ok I think it's time for bed missy" brooke smiled

"Mommy a little longer" Lyla moaned

"Not tonight you have a big day tomorrow, say good night to Julian" brooke said

"Ok, bye julian, thank you so much for tea darling" Lyla said in a high voice pretending to be British and then she laughed

"Well thank you your highness" Julian said back in a British accent

Lyla threw her hands around julians neck hugging him

"Have fun tomorrow" he smiled as brooke held her hand walking up the stairs

Julian got up and Cleaned up the dishes while brooke put Lyla to bed

Lyla jumped up on her bed and in to her covers, she smiled as brooke walked over

"Mommy is julian your boyfriend?" Lyla laughed

Brooke was taken back by lylas question "No why?" Brooke said sitting on the bed next to her daughter "what makes you say that?" She asked

"Because he gives you the same look daddy does, did" she said looking in to her mothers eyes

"You know I will always love your daddy right" brooke said

"Yeah me too" she smiled

"and sometimes after awhile, people get lonely without other adults and well what do you think? Do you understand"Brooke said

The little girl had a think then smiled " I think it would be cool" she smiled

"Okay miss questions get some sleep, I love you" brooke said kissing her daughters head and tucking her in

"Mommy, I'm glad Julians here" brooke turned around and smiled

She shut the door and walked down the stairs

Julian was washing the dishes

"What are you doing? Leave them" Brooke smiled walking over

"No you made dinner I'll wash" he smiled as he continued washing

"Your our guest" she smiled sipping her wine

"Ok how about I'll wash you dry and you tell me about how your company's going" he smiled handing her the dish cloth smiling with that sexy grin of his

"Deal" she said they did the dishes and cleaned up then sat on the couch pretty close

They talked for a few hours and flirted a lot

"So your moving back? Wow big step, that'll be good I mean Lyla loves having you around" brooke said taking a sip of her wine

"Yeah I bought a sound stage here and we just need the perfect script, and I'm glad she's the best little kid, she makes me laugh" he smiled taking a sip of his wine

"Julian I just wanted to say, Thank you for always being here, for Lyla and for me" brooke smiled as they looked in to each other's eyes

"Always brooke you don't have to thank me" he said

"No I do, so thank you" she said in that raspy sexy tone

They looked in to each other's eyes, brooke was so nervous she hadn't been with anyone in a year let alone kissed anyone, so many thoughts were running through her mind, should she kiss him,should she not, what would Lucas say, what would anyone say

"So can I get you anything else to drink or?" Brooke said smiling

"Uh Id love to but I should properly get going, um this was nice brooke" he said putting his wine glass down and fidgeting with his hands

"Yes it was" brooke smiled putting her wine glass down " Julian what was this?" She smiled at him

He looked in her eyes "um we should properly just say it was what it was" he smiled his grin on full form as he looked in to her green eyes that matched his

Their was an awkward silence, then julian spoke " I'll see myself out" he smiled and went to leave

Brooke blew out the candles and then looked up and julian was standing right in front of her , she couldn't stop looking at his smile

"I don't want to pressure you, I mean there's Lyla to think about and I think we should just be" he was cut of by brooke

"Friends" she said trying to convince him and herself she said still watching the way his eyes looked at her

"We can't just, I mean I kiss you and then it gets" he was cut of again

"Defiantly it would be" she said now cut of by him

"It would be" he said convinced it could work just by looking at her smile

"Yes" she smiled walking in closer to Julian, he wrapped an arm around her waist and then put a hand on her cheek, he leant down and kissed her lips softly again and then again

OK WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Brulians first kiss, did you like lyla and julians interactions? Please review, next chapter Lucas could be back in tree hill


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1 year 2 months 16 hours 48 seconds

Ok i thought id give you guys 2 chapters today, thank you guys for the reviews, you may hate me throught out this first part but the ending of this chapter is worth the wait so enjoy please review

I STILL DONT OWN ANYONE except Lyla Scott

The next day brooke awoke to a knock on her door, she left her eyes closed

Lyla jumped up on her mothers bed, she climbed under the covers and cuddled in to her mother

Lyla thought her mother was asleep, she touched her nose and laughed when brooke pretended to sneeze

"Good morning mommy" Lyla smiled

Brooke opened her eyes to her daughters beautiful blue crystal diamonds staring at her

"Morning princess, you sleep good?" Brooke asked pulling her daughter in closer

"Yeah, did you" Lyla smiled

"Yeah I did" brooke said remembering back to last night her and Julian shared a few kisses

before he left, brooke was happy "you hungry" brooke smiled

A few hours past their was a knock at the door and in walked Haley

"Hey tigger, how's it going?" Haley smiled

"Good, how's my little niece and nephew speaking of where are they?" Brooke said sitting on the stool

"Their with deb, we're going to go meet up with her, so I hear julian was here last night? And by the look on your face you were so glad he was here" haley laughed

"How'd you know?" Brooke said shocked

"Julian saw Nathan the smorning at the gas station" haley smirked "so" she smiled

"So what?" Brooke said trying to change the subject

"So details?" Haley said not letting it go

"There's none, we had dinner with Lyla then hung out" brooke said turning back to her Skechers

Haley saw a look on Brooke's face she knew something was up " you know it's ok brooke, it's ok to move on" haley said putting her hand on top of Brooke's, giving her a smile

Brooke looked at haley she always knew what anyone was feeling

"Is it though? I mean Lyla loves julian, he's so good with her, and they have so much fun together" brooke said cut of by haley

"That's great, but what about you brooke?" Haley said squeezing her hand

"I really like him hales, but it's to soon, and I think" haley butted in

"Well someone once told me if you find all these excuses not to be with some you will always find them, brooke he likes you, you like him, it is ok to move on, I know you will always love Lucas, but you can't stop how you feel? Have you spoken to Lyla?" Haley said looking at her BestFriend

"Yeah she thinks it's cool, I do really like him, I think I'm just scared of what Lucas would say or Nathan?" Brooke said sad

"Lucas would want you to be happy, he wouldn't want you to be alone, and what about Nathan?" Haley said confused

"Well i don't want Nathan to think I'm over Lucas that quick or that he didn't mean anything to me, because he does, him and Lyla are my world, he's what I think about every time I wake up and see her face, I just feel like julian being here for us and me is helping me heal" brooke said looking at haley

"And that's ok, if julian makes you and Lyla happy then you don't need approval, I'm glad he's been there for you, so now be happy brooke Davis" haley smiled hugging her friend

"Thank you haley bob, I love you tutor wife" brooke hugged her back

"I love you too tigger" haley smiled

"So we kissed" brooke looked away

"What?" Haley laughed happy for her friend

2 months past

Brooke and Julian had been on a few dates, they had a few kisses but nothing further

They had just got back from dinner, they were sitting on the couch having wine, brooke sat with her back on julian, she smiled as he intertwined their fingers

Today was a big day for brooke it was the first day in a year she hadn't thought of Lucas for some reason, she looked at julian, his eyes were glowing, she leaned up and kissed him, he put his hand to her cheek and continued to kiss her more passionately, Lyla was at Naleys so brooke thought tonight could be the night

Brooke turned around and sat on julian straddling him, she put her hands to the back of his head and kissed him more, their was heat and they both felt it

"Uh we don't have too" Julian said taking some air

Brooke thought for a second, she then smiled and kissed him back

"No I'm ready" she smiled kissing him passionately

Julian lifted her up, their lips not leaving one another's, she ran her fingers threw his hair, he started kissing her neck, he laid her down in her bed

Brooke looked at Julian on top of her, she smiled, his eyes never left hers he kissed her again and pulled his shirt of, and dayum that body she thought she then spoke

"I'm scared" she took a breath " what if we ruin it?" She asked caressing his face

He looked at her " what are you talking about?" He said lovingly moving a strand of her hair of her face

"That feeling I get when I see you after a month, and the feeling I get when you smile with that sexy grin of yours,I don't want it to go away" she spoke with that sexy raspy voice he loved

Julian smiled "it won't, we won't let it" brooke looked in to his eyes and knew he meant it, they continued to kiss, their clothes leaving each other's bodies.

NALEYS/

"Uncle Nathan, can You tell me a story about mommy and daddy" Lyla said smiling at him

"Uh yeah Of course" he said tucking her in to bed

"How did they meet?" Lyla asked

"Ok, uh Once upon a time" he couldn't very well tell her they met with her mother naked in his back seat so he changed it a little

"Well there was a Ravens game, and you know your mommy was a Ravens Cheerleader, well we had a big game, but it was even bigger for your dad, it was his first week, his first game wasn't so good, but this game changed everything for him he told me" Nathan said remembering his brothers words

FLASHBACK/

"Dude, really you never told me or haley? Start from the beginning" Nathan said interested

"Well our first game we won together, I jumped in my truck, I smelt this vanilla body spray, and then all of a sudden a very beautiful naked girl sat up in the back, she leant on my shoulder and asked me how it felt

"Brooke" he smiled

"Yeah, then Whitney came over and saw her in the back, it was the most embarrassing moment in my life, but it was also the best moment in my life" Lucas smiled remembering the beautiful brunette in the back

"Why cause that was your first time seeing a girl naked?" Nathan laughed

"Hey that's my wife, and yes but no because of what she said to me" Lucas smiled

She said "so anyway your in it now, so when that shot went through did you feel it change?" She said smiling, Lucas seining her dimples for the first time

"I said feel what changed" Lucas said explaining

And she said "Everything, I mean how many moments can you point to and say that's when it all changed, you just had one" he smiled at how beautiful she looked and still to this day did

"She was right, I met the love of my life that night, we won together as brothers, that year you met haley and found your one, we all became friends more like family, everything changed that year" Lucas said smiling

PRESENT/

Nathan missed his brother, he went to finish his story but saw that the little girl in front of him was sound asleep

He kissed her goodnight and left the room

Nathan went down stairs, he saw haley sitting in the couch, he went and cuddled in to her kissing her head

"She ok" haley said looking at her husband

"Yeah sound asleep" Nathan smiled

"I'm glad Lyla and brooke are happy, Julian seems to make them happy" Haley smiled at her husband

"Yeah me too, I wouldn't want you to be alone so I'm glad they have someone" Nathan replied

IRAQ/

In a small village in Iraq, a man lay in sleep, he couldn't reach what he was wanting to seek until a blink of fate came from a dream he was being awoken by the voice of his team, calling him home, home at last, leaving his slumber for a world of wonder

Lucas had been in a coma for a year and 2months untill now

"Dr something's happening?"A nurse said walking out of the tent

"What?" The dr said turning to her

"He's, He's Awake" she said

Suddenly two Blue Crystal eyes opened wide

BAMMM! what did you think? i know most of you dont like brulian but it had to happen, and now lucas is awake yay! please keep reviewing thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- I'm coming back for you

Ok here it is, Thank you for the reviews theres only a few more chapters left, stay tuned loyal followers

I STILL DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS excepet Lyla

PLEASE Review

5 years ago/

Brooke had been back from NewYork for the last 2 months, she was glad Lucas came back for her, he had finally chosen her over his precious Peyton, and they were going strong,he basically lived at her house. She was at home when their was a knock on the door

Brooke opened the door to find Nathan standing their.

"Hey Nate, come in" Brooke Smiled

"Hey B, how's it going?" Nathan smiled walking in behind the brunette

"Good, where's Hales? And my fave little man?" She smiled

"Their at home, I'm here because I need your help?" Nathan said

Brooke was curious "Ok" she smiled

"It's a surprise, haley can't know" Nathan smiled standing against the counter in the kitchen

Brooke sat down on her chair "ooh yay, I love surprises, I'm in" brooke smiled wide

"Ok well I need you to meet me at the river court at 8 tonight, I've got a surprise dinner for haley set up for our anniversary but I need your opinion" Nathan smiled

"Nawrr that's so romantic nate, ovcourse I'll be their" she smiled

"Thanks brooke" he said hugging her

"No probs nate, I'll see you later" brooke smiled

A few hours past, brooke got dressed in to a long sleeve red dress that stopped at the top of her knees, she really pulled it of, she put on her bracelet Lucas had bought her with Pretty girl on it and her favourite pair of white heels. Brooke got dressed up because Lucas had called and asked if she wanted to go to Tric tonight with mouth and millie, so she said she'd stop in and help Nathan and meet them their.

She was off to meet nate, she pulled on to the river court, she was shocked, it looked beautiful, red roses everywhere, a little table and dinner sitting on it, she saw nate and walked over

"Omg Nathan she's is going love it" brooke smiled at Nathan blown away at the place

"Thanks wait here I'll show you the last part" Nathan walked off

Brooke was standing their, she was so happy with what Nathan had done, she heard soft music playing she turned around

"Nate it's beautiful" she said as she smiled at Lucas who was standing their in a light white collared shirt, the one brooke loved and he was holding one red rose

"Baby what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Tric" brooke said as she walked over to him

"This is for you" he smiled as he pulled her in and kissed her

"Thank you handsome, Nathan will be back in a minute" she smiled smelling the rose

"No he won't" Lucas smiled taking her hand

Brooke was confused " what do you mean no? You didn't kill him or anything right" she joked walking with him on to the court

"No I mean all of this is for you, he was part of the plan" he smiled

A tear escaped Brooke's eyes " this is for me" she was blown away

"Yes" he smiled taking her hands in his and turning her to face him "pretty girl, I have loved you from the first time we met, you got naked in the back of my car and told me , did I feel it change, and i did, because of you, I knew from the start we were meant to be from the first time we kissed to the first well you know what hahaha, I have and always will love you, threw anything, and you know people keep asking me what am I going to do with my life and now I know I want to marry you, because I love you so much Brooke Davis, and I bought you here because I told you this was my life and I wanted you to be the biggest part" he smiled getting down on one knee

Brooke was in shock, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she was shaking

Lucas took a breath "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" He smiled up at her

"Yes yes yes, I want to so bad, I love you so much" she said as he slipped the red diamond ring on her finger

She pulled him up and kissed her passionately, their was no air given

They were so happy

PRESENT/

Lucas had been awake for 2 days now, he was still in shock but had finally spoken, his first word was brooke, but no one knew what he meant

He finally sat up, his body weak

"Excuse me, water" he said to the nurse who passed him the water

"Mr, thank god your awake, how do you feel" the nurse said

"My name is Lucas, Lucas Scott" he coughed

"Well it's good to put a name to face, where are you from, you saved some of our people so we've kept you alive" she said smiling

"What day is it? How many days have I been out? I need to get home" he said

"Mr Scott you've been in a coma?" She said trying not to freak him out

"For how long?" He said confused

"A Year and 3 months" she said

"What? I need to get home?" He tried to move but was to sore

"Stay put Lucas" she said trying to put him back down

"Is their anyone that I can call, your a solider right, what's ur sergeants name?" She said

"Yeah in the pocket of my vest theirs numbers call them" he said

TREE HILL/

Brooke was rapped in Julians arms, she was cuddled in to him, the phone rang

Brooke moaned she sat up and reached for the phone

"Hello" she said tiredly and a little angry she'd been awoken

"Mrs Scott, this is sergeant Plat, I know this is bad timing because it's late their but I thought you would like to know that We found him, he's alive"

Brooke's heart Dropped was she extremely tired and hearing things or was she in shock, she thought both

"Mrs Scott, did you hear me"

"What do you mean?" Brooke said a tear escaped, she didn't want to wake Julian

"He's been in a coma the last year, he helped save a village and they took him in and kept him alive, he's on his way back to the states, we can arrange for someone to pick him up or?"

"Are you sure, I mean are you sure it's him?" She said her heart pounding

"Its him mrs Scott"

"Ok no I'll pick him up thank you" she said

Sergeant plat gave her the times, in 6 hours she'd see her soul mate, she laid back down and then Julians armed raped around her and pulled her in

She suddenly felt guilty, her heart ached and it was pounding

Julian woke up " babe you ok, your sweating?" He said concerned sitting up

"Lucas he's alive"

Julian was silent, he knew what that meant, Lucas would come right back in and be with brooke again and Lyla, he was sad but he understood

Brooke looked at Julian and knew what he was feeling because it would be true, of course she'd want Lucas back, she did have strong feelings for julian but Lucas was everything to Brooke and Lyla

Brooke couldn't sleep and neither did Julian, brooke rolled over and cuddled in to Julian thinking, he kissed her head and went to speak, but it was 7am now and Lucas arrived home in 2hours, Brooke got up pulling the sheet with her to cover her naked body

"I Uh, I'm going to have a shower" brooke said giving julian a weak smile

"Yeah ok" julian went to speak but brooke walked out he rolled back over thinking what to do, he didn't want to loose brooke or Lyla.

Julian was laying there still, he couldn't believe Lucas was alive, he was glad though, they were friends at some point, he got up and got dressed he walked in to the kitchen and heard little foot steps running down the stairs

"Morning Julian" Lyla smiled

"Hey sweetie, want some breakfast?" He smiled at her, he would miss her

"Yes please I'm hungry" she said jumping up on the stool kicking her feet

"Coco Pops?" Julian said pouring them in a bowl

"Yes please, so are you mommys boyfriend now? Because I think that's pretty cool" she smiled

"Uh" he was cut of by Lyla still talking

"Mommy really likes you, and I like having you around, you play Dollies with me" she said eating her cereal

Julian was sad, he went to speak but brooke came out wearing her jeans and White long sleeve shirt with her light blazer on

"Hey baby" brooke smiled, how was she going to explain this to her daughter if she didn't know what was happening

"Morning mommy, can I hangout with Julian today?" Lyla smiled taking another spoon full

"Uh" brooke looked at Julian, he smiled "yeah sure, go get dressed" brooke smiled putting her hair up in a small pony tall

"yay it's a LULIAN DAY" she yelled

"A what?" Brooke laughed

"Julian and Lyla day" she laughed running up the stairs

"Is that ok?" Brooke said looking at Julian

"Uh yeah it's fine" he said not looking at brooke

Brooke didn't know what to say to julian so she walked over and turned him around she put her hand in his cheek and looked in to his eyes and gave him a sweet kiss

Julian tightened his grip on Brooke, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought

"Brooke you need to go" he said letting her go

"Uh yeah your right, just don't say anything to Lyla I want to tell her, you can drop her off to haley in a few hours" brooke smiled

"Ok that's fine" he said

"Alright Lyla I'm leaving" brooke called out and the little girl wearing denim shorts and a blue top came running down the stairs

"Ok bye mommy, I love you" she smiled

"Bye baby I love you too" brooke said kissing head and grabbing her purse and walking out

The whole ride to the airport brooke kept having flashbacks of memory's and it was like a fast movie was going on in her head but she could only hear is voice

"I'm the guy for you"

"Your the one"

"PrettyGirl you can do this"

"We're still going to have time for a big family, two boys and a girl"

"It won't matter where we are as long as were together"

"I love you brooke Davis"

"I'll come back too you"

All these images and memory's flashing through brooke mind made the drive to the airport quick

Brooke sat on the seats and watched through the window planes landing, she thought about Julian and what was going to happen

Lucas was still sore, he'd just Landed back in the states, he couldn't wait to see Lyla and Brooke, Haley Nathan and the kids, he was so happy to be home, he had his hair cut and was wearing his uniform as he walked through the gates he saw her, she looked as beautiful as ever, her brown hair laying down her back, she was making a face which meant she was in thought, he was so glad to see his PrettyGirl his Cherry, the Love of his life sitting their waiting for him

She turned to him, her green orbit eyes lit up, and tears started flowing she quickly got up and ran over to him

Lucas lifted Brooke up and caressed her cheek, He gave her a passionate kiss that lasted awhile, he just wanted to have her their and then, he missed her so much

"I missed you PrettyGirl" he said holding her he missed her smell of vanilla, but it was different now he couldn't put his finger on it but he loved it anyhow

"You have no idea how good it is to here you say that, I missed you so much" brooke said smiling kissing Lucas back, he still smelt the same, she hugged him, putting her head in the crook of his neck, where she belonged in his arms

The stood holding each other for a few minutes not wanting to let go

"Let's go home" Lucas smiled holding her hand

Brooke walked holding on to Lucas's shoulder not ever letting go, he said lets go home but to what, how was she going to tell him about Julian

OKAY LUCAS IS BACK? whats going to happen when he finds out who brookes been with, will JUlian go without a fight ? find out next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Home

Ok guys this is the 2nd to last chapter i hope you like it, thank you for the reviews guys ill be starting my next story soon so stay tunned

I STILL DONT ANYONE except Lyla Roe Davis Scott

Brooke got in to the drivers seat, Lucas hoped in the car and held Brooke's hand as she drove, he gave it a kiss as they pulled out, brooke was feeling worse

"I really missed you baby, and Lyls, she's properly smarter than anyone now, what does she like now? Have you told her yet?" Lucas said asking Brooke all these questions

"She misses you so much, yes she is smarter than anyone I know, she is like you in so many ways, she loves like loves Books, and skills and Nate take her to the river court when they go and she loves it, she's really in to clothes like me and books like you so she's the perfect kid" brooke smiled at Lucas

Lucas loved hearing of his daughter

"I haven't told her yet, I thought we would go pick her up from Naleys, I'll tell her there" brooke smiled Lucas still holding her hand

"What about you baby, how's C/B?" Lucas said to brooke

"It's good, great actually, my mothers been so good, I never thought I'd say that but she has helped me a lot, I told your mom Luke, I rang her the smorning so she will possibly be on her way back from NewZealand, she's so happy your home, we all are" brooke said kissing Lucas's hand giving it a squeeze

"That's good, I missed her" Lucas smiled happy he'd see all his family soon

They drove to naleys, brooke couldn't keep it in any longer she had to tell Lucas

"Luke, I need to tell you something" brooke said nervous

"Yeah" he gave her a small smile

"I missed you so much while you were gone, I was a mess when we thought you had died, But julian was here for Lyla and me, he helped her a lot by taking her mind of things and me too, but 3 months ago, we started a relationship I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have Im not sure if I was even ready, but we did" brooke said as a tear escaped her face

Lucas let go of her hand, he was thinking, how could she do this? How could she move on so fast, why would she move on with Julian, are they serious, he was mad

"Lucas please listen to me" she said as she turned on to Naleys street

"How could you?" Lucas said mad and showing it, he knew he would want her to move on if he was actually dead, but why Julian

"What? Lucas I thought you were dead, I'm sorry ok, would you not want me to be happy? As soon as I heard you were alive I knew I would have you over him in a heart beat, I Love you" she said

"So where is he now?" Lucas asked angry, knowing he'd be at their house and that's why they were going to Naleys

"At home" brooke said sad

"Great, your Fucking another guy and he's staying at OUR house, I guess your still the old brooke" Lucas knew he shouldn't of said that, but he was pissed off to come home and find that his wife and daughter had a new guy in his house who they were growing to love

"That's not fear, how could you say that" brooke said tears in her eyes, she pulled up outside Naleys house

She looked at him, he didn't look back so she got out "I'll tell her then come in, I need to explain it to her" brooke said slamming the door

Lucas felt guilty but he was so angry

Brooke walked inside the huge house

"Mommy, hi Aunt brooke" Lyla and Jaime said drawing on the floor together

"Hey guys" brooke smiled whipping her tears away but it was to late Lyla noticed them

"What's wrong mommy?" The little girl said concerned as she walked over to her mother

Haley came around the corner with Lydia on her hip "hey tigger, is he?" Haley pointed her head outside she was so excited to see her Best friend, she was so glad he was home

"Yeah" brooke smiled

"Come on jimmy jam, I need to talk to you" Nathan said coming around the corner

Brooke sat on the couch, she told Lyla to come over and lifted her up to sit in her knees

"So I have some news for you baby" Brooke smiled playing with her daughters long hair

"Good news?" She smiled looking at her mother

"Yeah, good news baby, so you know how when I told you daddy went to heaven and we put his body in the ground at the cemetery, well we got it wrong, daddy was hurt and he was asleep for a long long time,in another country and he couldn't get home, but yesterday he woke up and now he's home, he came home to us" brooke smiled waiting for the little girls reaction "do you under stand"

"DADDYS HOME?" Lyla yelled jumping of her mother,her dimples on form.

"Yeah baby, he's waiting outside to see you" before brooke even finished Lyla ran towards the door she opened the door to see her dad standing against the car

Lucas looked at his little girl, she was the spitting Image of Brooke, she was beautiful with her long brown hair, laying down her back, and her blue crystal eyes that matched his looking back at him and those Dimples looking at her he just wanted to hold her and never let her go

"Daddddyy" she called as she ran towards him smiling

Lucas picked her up and hugged her tight he had tears in his eyes "I missed you so much baby" he said kissing her head and smiling

"I missed you so much daddy, so did mommy" the little girl smiled

"Look at you, you must be 30 by now" Lucas laughed

"No I'm 5 now" she smiled "Daddy are you home for good?" She asked

"Yes baby, I'm not going anywhere ever again, I love you" he said kissing her head

"Uncle Lucaas" Jaime ran out of the house followed by Haley and Nathan holding Lydia

Lucas put down Lyla and hugged Jaime "I missed you buddy" he said hugging the boy

"Luke, I missed you so much" haley said tears escaping her cheeks hugging her bestFriend

"Hales, It's so good to see you"

Lucas held on tight, he missed his bestFriend

And then hugging Nathan "hey little brother" Lucas smiled

"I'm glad your back, we all are" Nathan said

"I'm glad to be home, and LydiaBob, she's adorable Guys" he said kissing Lydia's head

Lucas picked up Lyla as they all walked inside brooke watching the whole thing

Nathan, Lucas and the kids were outside, haley and brooke were making the kids some snacks, brooke looked out at Lucas, Lyla hadn't left his lap since he'd came home

"I told him about Julian" brooke said to haley while she cut the carrots

"What? How'd that go?" Haley said pouring the drinks

"Not good, he said I hadn't changed, implying I was like High School brooke again" brooke said a tear escaping

"Oh brooke, he was properly angry he wouldn't mean that" haley said hugging her friend

"Yeah it's just he's right, I mean I started a relationship only a year after I thought my husband was dead, what kind of person does that make me" brooke said

"Brooke you needed help and julian was there for you, He was their for Lyla, Lucas will understand, and I told you to move on what kind of a friend does that make me" haley said squeezing Brooke hand

"I have to go home and talk to Julian" Brooke said looking out the window at her family, they were it for her she wanted them, she did have feelings for Julian but they would never match up to Lucas's

Brooke walked outside were Lucas was stirring talking to Jaime

"Hey I'm just going to pop out for half and hour, spend time with Lyla she missed you, I'll be back soon and we'll go home" brooke said as she gave Lucas a soft kiss on the cheek

Lucas tried so hard not to be mad at brooke, but he couldn't help it he didn't look at her he just agreed and carried in talking to Jaime

"Ok" she said "Lyla come here for a sec please baby" she smiled at her daughter

"I'm just going to pop out for a while, I will be back" brooke said

"Mommy, where's Julian?" Lyla whispered to her mother, she was so smart for her age

"I'm not sure baby, play with your father, I'll see you soon" brooke said as she kissed her daughters head

She got in her car and drove home, she pulled in to her drive way and saw Julians car their

"Julian" Brooke called out as she put her purse down on the couch and walked in to her bedroom she saw Julian packing

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon, how's Lucas?" Julian said as he finished packing his bag

"He's good, Julian what are you doing?" Brooke said sitting on the bed

Julian sat next to her and held her hand

"Brooke I am so sorry that all of this happened to you and Lyla, but it was wrong of us to start a relationship when You Cleary weren't ready and now that he's home makes it worse, I want you too know that I've had the best few months being here with you and that little girl, Can you just tell her I will see her soon and that I love her" Julian said as he smiled at brooke

"Where are you going to go?" Brooke said squeezing his hand

"Back to New York, there's a Movie going I'm going to directed" he said sounding sad

"Oh ok, well you can say good bye to her yourself" brooke said upset

"No it's ok, you guys need to be a family spend some time together" he said

"No go and see her she would want you too, she loves you" Brooke said grabing his hand again

"Ok I'll pop over and say good bye, brooke just know I will always be here for you and Lyla, and that I love you" Julian said, he thought about it and decided to go with it he grabbed brooke and pulled her in he kissed her passionately and said it again "I love you brooke Davis" he said

"Julian I i can't, you know how I feel, I care about you so much but, Lucas and Lyla are it, I'm sorry about how it ended but I hope we can stay friends" brooke said kissing his cheek

Julian felt defeated he grabbed his bag and left

Brooke sat on her bed, she then felt like she was going to be sick, she was lucky she just made it to the bathroom

Julian drove around to Naleys he opened the door "hello, anyone home"

"Julian" Lyla called out running around the corner hugging him

"Hey buddy" Julian held on to her and hugged her tight

Haley walked around the corner "hey julian" haley smiled

"Hey Hales, brooke said to drop by and say good bye"

"Your leaving?" Lyla said upset

"Yeah I have to get back to NewYork buddy, I just wanted to come say good bye" Julian smiled

"Why do you have to go?" Lyla said upset

"Because my job is there but I'll see you soon" he said

"I'm going to miss you, your my bestFriend" Lyla said hugging Julian

"You're my bestFriend too" Julian was sad to leave her but he knew brooke and her needed Lucas

"Alright I'll see you later" Julian walked outside

He was just about to get in his truck when Lucas came out angry

"Hey Luke, I'm glad you're back, you know" he didn't finish his sentence because Lucas's punched him straight in the face

"Ok" Lucas said walking away

Julian just got in his truck and left

Haley saw what had happened she wasn't happy

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled

"For screwing my wife" Lucas said angry

"Hey hey, look at me, this is not his fault, her fault or yours, she thought you were dead not coming back" she was cut of by Lucas

"I know ok, but it is my fault, I left I joined the army and left my family, I made brooke move on, it's my fault" Lucas said defeated

"It's not your fault, you just need to go home with your family and talk it out, brooke was really bad when you were gone Luke, she was crushed, she could hardly look at Lyla because she reminded her of you, brooke loves you so much, Julians gone he never stood a chance when it came to you, don't push her away" haley said hugging her bestFriend

Brooke arrived back at Haley's, Lucas Walked over to her and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry how I reacted let's go home" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand

Brooke smiled "Lyla honey, let's go home" brooke called out

"Thanks Hales, I love you" Lucas said hugging Haley

"I love use too" haley said

Brooke put Lyla in her seat and hoped in the car as Lucas got in the other side they drove home reunited again as a family

Lucas opened the door to his home, it looked exactly the same, except for a few things , he noticed his picture on the little brown table near the door, he smiled he walked in holding his daughters hand she looked up at him and smiled "welcome home daddy" she smiled

"Feels like I never left" he smiled

Brooke walked in holding his bag, she put it on the floor and turned on the jug to make coffee

Brooke and Lucas spent the after noon with Lyla on the couch just talking and laughing being a family, brooke missed Lucas so much

Brooke went of to have a shower when she came back she smiled at the site in front of her Lucas was asleep with Lyla asleep on top of him they looked so cute, brooke lifted Lyla off him to put her to bed Lucas grabbed her hand then took her from Brooke "let me" he smiled he carried his daughter to her room, he put her in her bed and kissed her good night, he looked around and saw all these photos on her wall, he smiled and then he saw his jumper on the wall next to her white book shelf which had lots of books, he realised he'd missed out on heaps but would not miss anything else

Lucas walked down the hall and found brooke sitting at her dresser brushing her hair

He walked over and raped his arms around his brunette he kissed her temple and whispered "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said today" he smiled in the mirror at her

Brooke smiled back "I missed you so much Luke, it just feels unreal that your home, I'm glad your back" brooke said turning around to face her husband

"I'm glad I'm back too, and I'm glad your here with me and Lyla" Lucas said pulling brooke on to him on the bed

Brooke caressed his cheek, she looked in his eyes this is were she wanted to be in his arms "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, Always and Forever" he smiled leaning up and kissing brooke


	10. Chapter 10

Okay sorry guys I've been really busy, but I thing that ending was enough it needed to end that way so I'm going to leave it at 9 chapters sorry guys, but I'm going to add a few story pitches tonight let me know what you like

Thanks


End file.
